Before the goodbye
by Tru3LuvBabi3
Summary: Summary:This is basically very a shory story/song about Serena seeing Darien leaving out of her life for the many times.This goes with the song "before the goodbye" by Britney Spears.This story does go in timeline order,it goes in song order.You're leavi


Before the goodbye  
By Tru3LuvBabi3  
(Tru3LuvBabi3@hotmail.com)  
Rated:G  
Summary:This is basically very a shory story/song about Serena seeing Darien leaving out of her life for the many times.This goes with the song "before the goodbye" by Britney Spears.This story does go in timeline order,it goes in song order.  
AN:Hi!Well this is suppose to be a ONE chapter Story.Well for any of ya who cares u can go to my webpage.It's not done tho.www.geocities.com/tru3luvbabi3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(6 months earlier)  
I sit looking at the clock not knowing that our time together was limited.I was in the loving arms of a what is now cold.I lay there just relaxing in his warm embrace. Just than a werid instinct came to me. I held Darien tighter. Suddenly I feel like the ticking sound of the clock has gotten very loud. I see Darien starting to worry and about to start comforting me. I lay down and try to relax but inside my head I hear tick tick. I faced him. I see him shoot me a content smile. But was he really content? I didn't wanna think so I didn't but I keep hearing tick tick tick.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laying here in your arms  
And you hold me tight, tight   
Tryin' not to watch the clock  
Tick, Tickin' as the time goes by (by)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1,000 years earlier)  
"Endymion,please don't go!"I yelled at my soulmate.Endymion stopped for a brief moment turning to say his last goodbye.I picked up my dress and started running like there won't be a tomorrow.There probaly won't be if Endymion isn't in it."Please Don't go!"I whispered into his ear after I reached him."I can't Serenity. You know I can't stay."he said in a sad tone holding one of my hand. I held on tighter around his waist as I feel tears slipping down my face. He slipped my hand from his waist and gave me a deep kiss.A kiss that may be our last or one of many to come in the future.He stepped away and began to walk away from me as I whisper a last,"don't go.......... Endymion."I leaned against the wall as my heart was about ready to break."I want you to stay with me."I slid slowly down the wall and cried tears that were yet to come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I know that you best be on your way  
But I'm wishin' I could make you stay  
Stay with me for a while  
  
Though  
You're near  
Still  
I wanna make it clear  
Love  
I will always be around  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Future:Darien going to College)  
I lay in Darien's arms for what may be the 2nd to last time for the next four years.I hold on not wanting to let go.Not after everything.I didn't want to seperate from him again.To let him say goodbye to me.Say goodbye to our love.It may be four years but four years is a long time.I turned around on the bed to face him.I took a look at a face that I will miss.I traced the outline of his face with my fingers. He is still as handsome as ever. I feel him slowly start to wake up. I lay there just looking and waiting for him to wake up. I miss him already and he's right here.I'll know I'll wait for him,He knows I'll wait forever for him.But still feel my heart hurt.It feels like there are knives poking at my heart waiting to stab me.I know I don't want him to leave.He slowly opens his midnight eyes. I show him a smile. He smiled back and held me tighter. He snuggled up to me and said,"You look beautiful as always."I smile as he may be asleep but yet still oh so cute.  
(At the airport)  
"bye Dareien."I said holding on to his hand.He smiled at me and tried to get me to let go of his hand so he can get on the airplane.I held on tight.Not willing to let go.He lets out a sign and tickles me til I let go.I looked at him laughing at me playfully.I smiled at him and let him go.But inside I really didn't want him to go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye  
  
I Feel It   
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Now)  
'Today is the big day.I'm telling Darien I love him instead of him telling me.hehehe Won't he be shocked?'I had thought how silly I was.A mere child. A naive little girl. He came in eyes bright and ful of what I thought had been love.I ran to him and jumped into his arms."Hi Darien"I yelled with a huge smile. He chuckled at me then dropped his suitcase.''He then proceed to take off his tie and walk towards the bedroom. I looked at him go and my heart filled with joy, glee, happiness, and so many feelings. I love him so much. I was so happy I skipped to the kitchen to bring out the meals. We had a nice romantic dinner than we sat in the living on the love seat. I sat in his lap. We were as snug as a bug.(An:I have no idea where that was from.)I turned around to face him. I smiled and I lean forward to whisper the three important words." I love you",I whispered softly into his ear. I expected him to chuckle and say I know, or smile, or reply he loved me too but he didn't. His face was blank. No expression. I gave a sob and get up preparing to leave. I walked out of his apartment feeling dejected.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kinda hard for me to let you know  
I don't let my feelings show  
How much I will miss in you  
All the little things that make me weak  
Your eyes and the way you speak  
Without you baby I'm not me (I'm not me)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(three months earlier)  
"Serena, I wanna break up."He said in a cold tone.I look at him closely trying to see if he is serious. His facial expression is cold as stone. A facial expression I thought I got rid of.I look at him and gigled lightly before saying,''Please Darien you're killing me here."I looked at him again.He still had a stone expression. He looked at me in the eyes and growls,"I don't love you anymore!You're an annoying little pest!Leave me alone I'm sick of you.UGH!Just the sight of you is disgusting.Get outta my way before I spit on you!"He said turning away.I grabbed his hand trying to stop him. He swung his arm strongly and almost threw me on the floor.Tears came to my eyes and had starter falling without me noticing.I slowly slid down into a sitting position.''Why Darien??"I sobbed out.He looked at me with daggers in his eyes and barks,''You were cute at first but then you became an annoying little twit."He turned away and walked out of my life for what may be forever.I sit there wondering what I did?Wasn't I good enough for him?Am I that much of a klutz?A million reason of why Darien walked out of my life came to mind yet................. I couldn't find one that didn't had me doing something wrong. After the thoughts stopped coming more tears come. The tears were a series of tears I have shed before and will shed in the future.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye  
  
I Feel It   
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye..........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
k, I had read this thing my friend had written when dis girl dumped him it was so sweet.But they didn't get back together it went like this:  
I thought I had found my dreams....  
But dreams are for losers like me........  
Now all I have are nightmares......  
Man I feel bad for dat guy.It's not da first time it happened to him.Well e-mail me! 


End file.
